Bad Boys Are Not My Type
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Sasuke is the popular bad boy. All the girls want him. Except Kairi, when he asks her out she turns him down. When her childhood friend asks her out, she agrees. Kairi thinks she's finally going to be with the boy she likes. Except Sasuke won't take no for an answer. Rating May change.
1. Chapter 1

Two Confessions, One Yes

It was another day. The sun shone over the town, and onto Destiny Private Academy. The students who went there were either incredibly smart, the child of some one wealthy or political, or both. Kairi Himeko was both. She was the oldest daughter of the mayor and smart.

She walked through the campus, book bag in hand, heading towards her classroom. She felt eyes on her, which made her feel a little self-conscious. She didn't know why people looked at her like she was a spectacle. She thought it had something to do with her dad being mayor.

It wasn't like she wasn't the only politicians child there. There were kids of politicians, wealthy families, and clans that made up the student body.

Kairi understood social status, she understood clans, that different clans had different… traditions. Honestly, it sounded more like parents using their kids to gain influence to her.

Her father wasn't like that. He was born poor but worked hard to get to his position. Maybe that was why the other students looked at her… she was the daughter of someone who earned his position, not born into it.

Kairi and her sisters had begun to attend a few of their fathers parties. Now that they were sixteen, they were allowed to go. Their father did warn them and prepared them about the other guests, but they still didn't make it easier. Of course, she was polite, and gave a kind smile when she would meet her fathers colleagues and they would do the same thing, but she heard the whispers spoken about her family.

Everyone looked down on them, despite her father being the mayor. They saw her father as small in the political world. However, the people voted for him. So, he was the mayor. But they still used words like: Classless, Pathetic, Foolish.

Kairi didn't care what those people thought. She was proud of her father and so were Xion and Namine. Kairi hated those parties, usually she would stand in a corner with her sisters. None of them really wanted to talk to anyone. Namine would hold Kairi's hand, silently letting her know she wasn't alone. Xion would glare at anyone who gave them bad looks; silently challenging anyone to mess with her. And every once in a while, Kairi would notice a pair of onyx eyes, at those parties. Those rude eyes that stared.

Kairi made her way to the classroom. Before she entered she took in a deep breath. It was time for her school day to start. She was going to be strong, smart, and confident.

It wasn't like she was being bullied. It wasn't like everyone in her class hated her. They would talk to her and she would be nice and talk to them back. She wasn't a snob, but she wouldn't really say, she was friends with anyone in her current class either.

Her triplet sisters, Xion and Namine. Were in another class that semester. As were Riku, Roxas, and Sora. Her childhood friends. Usually every year since elementary school, she'd have a class with at least one of them. Not this year.

This year she was alone. When you're forced to spend a semester away from the people you know; it almost feels like you're living in a foreign country. Forced to adapt.

Kairi took in another deep breath then walked into her classroom. It was quiet. A good number of students had arrived already. A couple of them noticed her.

"Good morning, Kairi," one of her classmates greeted. It was Sakura. The rosette bowed in greeting.

Kairi returned the kind gesture, "Good morning, miss Sakura."

It was looking to be a peaceful morning. Until Sakura looked behind her and her polite kind expression warped into excitement.

"Sasuke!"

Kairi thought her eardrum was about to burst at Sakura's squeal. The rosette ran past her, completely forgetting Kairi.

That shrill could only mean one thing; Sasuke Uchiha had just entered the classroom behind her.

Kairi glanced behind her and confirmed what she hypothesized. There he stood, surrounded by his fangirls, climbing over themselves to greet him; was Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't even acknowledging them.

Kairi rolled her eyes and went to sit at her seat. She pulled out her books and began to read one of them. She needed something to distract her from the pathetic display that was happening. She desperately tried to block out the squealing girls and read her book. Mornings like that were when she wished she had her earplugs.

Finally, the squealing died down and Kairi thought she could focus on her book until class started. But someone stopped next to her desk. Kairi looked up, blue met black as she saw Sasuke looking down at her. Kairi internally groaned, what did he want?

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most popular guys in schools. Right up there with Riku and Neji. Kairi didn't understand what was so great about him. He wasn't that good looking… Okay he was hot, but Kairi wasn't someone who crushed on someone solely on appearance. He was rude. He was always brooding, always looking down on everyone, never really getting involved with the other students. He was a loner. Many of the girls liked that about him. Again, not Kairi.

Sasuke was also incredibly smart, the top of his class in every subject. He was athletic, he had been on every sports team at some point, only to quit. Not because he was bad, no, because, in his own word, "he got bored." He was smart, strong, he was perfect… what could possibly be more boring than perfect?

"Staring is rude," Kairi simply said before trying to return to her book and ignore him. He continued to stare. Kairi didn't understand Sasuke. She never spoke to him in her life, yet it seems every time he so much as notices her, he stares at her.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but then the bell rang. Class had begun. So, he took his seat, right behind her.

Kairi felt her irritation rise when she felt his eyes on her back. Why did she have to sit in front of him? She could swear he was always looking at her. The rational side of her told her, it was because she was in front of him. He had to look ahead to the front of the class to listen to lessons and Kairi just happened to be in his line of sight.

It wasn't just Sasuke himself that was irritating. His fangirls had made their displeasure and jealousy clear at Kairi's location of her seat. It took weeks of convincing them that she wasn't even interested in Sasuke, to get them off her back… not to mention a few death threats by her Kendo club member sister, Xion.

The day went on like any other. Lessons went on, their tests from last week were passed back. Kairi got a perfect score as usual. She couldn't help but spot Sasuke's test as it was passed back. He also got a perfect score. She focused on her own work after that. She didn't care.

Finally, the relief of lunch came. Kairi got up from her desk and grabbed her lunch, she was going to meet with her friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sasuke was staring at her. She willed herself to not look back at him and glare. He wasn't worth the attention.

Kairi tried to understand why Sasuke was so popular. She just couldn't. He just came off as rude to her. Sure Riku was kind of like that, but he was nice. He actually smiled and was fun.

Not as fun as Sora. Kairi smiled at the thought of Sora. He was always smiling, making jokes, being silly, caring and helping others, making everyone around him feel better.

After a quick stop in the restroom, Kairi left for her lunch date with her friends. Right as she left, she quickly noticed Sasuke standing in the hallway.

Seriously, why was he everywhere that day?

"Kairi."

Sasuke's voice stopped her. She looked at him annoyed, she was already late. What did he want?

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Do want to have lunch with me?"

Kairi blinked, "What?" She could not have heard him right.

"I said, do you want to have lunch with me?" he stood up straight and walked closer.

A million things ran through Kairi's head. She was stunned, did Sasuke Uchiha seriously ask her out?

No, it couldn't be that. He never showed interest in her. Sure he stared, but never spoke to her, never said hi… just stared. He never smiled at her either. He could not be interested in her. Maybe this was just a joke.

"No," she held up her lunch box, "I already have lunch plans."

Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heels and walked away. He probably was going to just shrug it off and eat alone.

Kairi met her friends and sisters at the side of the school, they found a nice patch of grass under a tree. They all sat down and ate lunch together.

"You should have seen Roxas today, he was awesome during kendo," Xion said.

"Oh come on, Hayner was pretty good."

"landing on his butt, he was."

"Hey guys," Sora piped up, "I think I need to see a dentist," Sora stuck some carrots in his mouth to make him look like he had jagged teeth. He received a tired sigh from Riku and Roxas. But a fit of giggles from the girls. Especially Kairi; Sora was so funny. He always made her feel good.

"Hey Kairi," Namine suddenly piped up, "What were you and Sasuke talking about earlier?"

"You saw that?" Kairi asked before sighing.

"I was outside looking for a good scene to sketch. I looked through a window and saw you and Sasuke talking," Namine explained.

"If you must know," Kairi began tediously, "He asked me to lunch."

Everyone looked at her, eyes widened.

"What?"

"Sasuke Uchiha asked you out?" Riku asked in disbelief.

Sora started coughing, nearly choking on his carrots.

"Technically he asked me to have lunch with him," Kairi sighed, "I've been trying to forget that."

"Who does he think he is?" Xion asked, going into protective sister mode.

"You did turn him, down right?" Sora asked nervously.

"Of course, I did," Kairi confirmed, "I doubt he was serious anyway. He has a whole bunch of girls climbing over each other for him and he asks me out? He must have asked me out on a dare or something; and even if he didn't, I'd still wouldn't go out with him. He's rude, arrogant, and boring."

Sora let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll say," Xion said, picking up her bamboo sword, "I think I'll go talk to him about asking my sister out."

"Put it down, Xion, I bet he forgot about me already. At least none of his fangirls saw that."

"Well, you are one of the most popular girls in school," Riku added.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you kidding?" Xion asked, "Do you know how many boys ask me to set you up with them because I'm your sister?"

"You're the oldest of us," Namine added.

"You get straight A's," Riku stated.

"You're elegant and refined," Roxas said.

"And you're super nice," Xion said.

"Yeah," Sora said, "You're way too good for Uchiha anyway!"

"Yet, no one has ever asked me out before," Kairi said.

"That's because Xion chases them away," Namine said. Xion just grinned bamboo sword over her shoulder.

"Don't worry guys," Kairi reminded, "He's never been serious about a girl and we never even talked to each other before. I bet he's gotten over it and went to eat lunch on his own like he always does."

What Kairi didn't realize, Sasuke was watching her at that moment. From a window, while he ate his rice ball. He watched her intensely as she talked to her friends. How relaxed she was, how she smiled, how she laughed.

The rest of the day went on without any more surprises. Kairi did feel awkward having Sasuke behind her. She could feel his eyes on her back. Surely, he didn't care that she turned him down, right?

The bell that ended school rang. Kairi grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom. She went to the foot lockers to get her shoes. She remembered the reaction she got from Ino and Sakura because Sasuke asked her to lunch. She prayed, that some jealous fan girls, didn't take her shoes and threw them out the window.

She opened the small door, to her relief her shoes were there. But so was a note on her shoes. She took it and opened it.

_Kairi,_

_ Please, meet me behind the building after school. There's something I want to tell you._

Kairi looked at the note. It wasn't in an envelope it was a piece of paper from a journal folded in half. Was this a prank from one of Sasuke's fans, or did Sasuke…

Okay, enough was enough. She put her sneakers on and stomped around the school. Be it Sasuke or his fan girls, she was putting an end to this. This joke was going too far and she was not going to be made a fool.

Kairi turned the corner and stopped. Standing there, was Sora. He was leaning against the wall, looking really nervous. What was he doing here?

"Sora?"

Kairi's voice asked. Sora jumped in surprise before looking at Kairi, "Kairi you actually came."

She looked at the note, did Sora write this? Was this…

"Sora, did you leave this in my shoe locker?" Kairi asked holding up the note.

Sora turned beat red, "Well… Yeah…"

"Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…" Sora looked really nervous, "I… You said Sasuke asked you out, and that you turned him down."

"Yeah," Kairi nodded.

"When you said you turned him down, I was… really happy."

"Really?" Kairi asked. Hope began to rise in her chest.

Kairi really liked Sora. She always felt like she could trust him, be safe with him. Just thinking about him, would help her get through the tough times.

"Kairi," Sora took in a deep breath before bowing, "I really like you, please go out with me!"

Kairi blinked. Did Sora really ask her out? She smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Kairi accepted.

"Really," Sora looked up.

"Yeah."

"Yes," Sora jumped for joy. Kairi just laughed at his silly antic, but she was happy. The boy she liked, finally asked her out.

The next day, Kairi was over the moon. She and Sora were together. He even met her at her house and walked home with her, since Xion and Namine had art club and kendo. Nothing could ruin this.

"I'm not interested in dating you."

Oh boy. Kairi looked towards the classroom door. Some poor girl asked out Sasuke Uchiha and was rejected. What number was she? A hundred? A hundred and one?

"But why?" The girl asked.

Sasuke pointed at Kairi, "Because I'm already dating her."

"What?"

"Excuse me?" Kairi shouted as she stood up, "We're not dating."

Kairi got up and stormed across the classroom while the other girl moved away. Kairi looked Sasuke dead in the eye, "I don't know what your problem is Uchiha but leave me out of it! I'm not going to let you lie and say I'm your girlfriend just so you can turn other girls away!"

"Then be my girlfriend and it won't be a lie," Sasuke simply said. That nearly knocked Kairi on her back. Sasuke wanted her to be his girlfriend? What type of sick joke was this?

Everyone in the classroom gasped. They all heard it. Sasuke wanted Kairi to be his girlfriend.

"I can't believe it."

"Of course, it'd be Kairi."

"What does she have that I don't?"

Kairi felt anger rise in her.

How dare he just… assume she'd agree to date him. Kairi didn't care if this was a joke or if he actually meant it. He just demanded that she'd go out with him, in public. Surrounded by their classmates.

She could feel the shocked looks from the male population and the angered jealousy of the female classmates. What did they want from her? She wasn't some performance, but they all looked at the drama that Sasuke had created.

Did he even like her? Did he even care about how doing something like this in public affected her? Of course not. He probably was doing this because he thought this would make her agree to be his girlfriend. That the silent stares would compel her to safe face in this situation. He was just some arrogant jerk who thought he could get whatever he wanted. He was nothing like Sora.

_Sora._

Kairi forced herself to calm down. He wanted a show, he got one. She gave him a smile, "Sasuke, I'm so flattered that you want to be my boyfriend."

She heard more gasps around the room. Everyone believing they were witnessing the beginning of a new relationship, between two of the most popular students in school. Until Kairi spoke.

"But unfortunately, I'm spoken for."

That made the room go silent, but you could feel the shock in the air. Sasuke's eyes actually widened.

"What?"

"Yeah, Sora asked me out yesterday, and I said yes," Kairi then looked him square in the eye and repeated, "I can't be your girlfriend, because I'm already going out with Sora."

That was right, Kairi just turned down Sasuke and admitted she already had a boyfriend. She didn't care what anyone would say. She bet her female classmates were jumping for joy.

"But don't worry Sasuke," Kairi said as she turned around, "I'm sure you'll find the right girl. You have a ton of options." With that she walked back to her desk. Hoping it that was the finally the end of it.

However, the way Sasuke watched her walk away… his hands clenched and his eyes narrowed onto her.

**I had this horrible dream that Kairi and Sasuke were intimate, and the writer in me wouldn't give me peace until I wrote. Quickly, someone knock some sense into me!**

**The first draft just didn't feel right. It was horrible! So I edited it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Chase Begins

*SLAM*

The house practically shook from the sound of the front door slamming shut. Sasuke stormed into his home and went straight to the training room. He needed to punch something.

He slammed his fists into the punching bag repeatedly. Channeling his rage into fists and kicks. Punishing the poor bag for his rejection. He could still see the way Kairi walked away from him. He could see her sitting with Sora at lunch time. Holding his hand. Kissing.

Next punch actually, punched a hole into the punching bag. Sand started to spill out of it, onto the floor.

"Damn." Now he had to clean up the sand.

"You seem to be in a bad mood," Sasuke turned his head to see his brother Itachi, "I take she turned you down again?"

"Worse," Sasuke grunted, "She's now going out with that loser."

"Naruto?"

"The _other _loser."

"Ah, Sora."

Sasuke took down the ruined punching bag and Itachi helped him clean up the sand.

"You know there are better ways to release anger, right?" Itachi asked.

"This is better," Sasuke rebuffed, "It's not Sora I'm punching. At least not yet."

"Beating up her boyfriend, isn't going to make Kairi go out with you," Itachi sighed.

Sasuke just grunted. He _did_ know that. He wasn't an idiot, or a brute; despite what everyone thought. He was strong, but he prided himself on intelligence and self-control. He was smart, cunning, logical. That logical part of him was telling him to just accept that Kairi had rejected him and move on.

However, he couldn't. He also didn't give up when there was something, he wanted… or someone.

It wasn't going to be easy, even if Kairi wasn't dating Sora, she never showed any interest in Sasuke. If anything, she found him irritating.

That didn't anger Sasuke, if anything that was one of the things Sasuke liked about her so much. She wasn't like those mindless fangirls, but he admits he probably should have taken a different approach when asking her out.

When he asked her to lunch, he just wanted to talk to her. Explain his feelings, his intentions, but she turned him down. That annoyed him. He decided to try to forge their relationship in public in front of the whole class, maybe the social pressure would make her agree. Her reaction was priceless. The way her eyes narrowed at him. Trying to be as angry as possible. But she just wound up looking adorable. The way her nose crinkled

Then she smiled at him and he thought he won, until she told him, she was already going out with Sora.

SORA. That clown that actually made Naruto look smart! She chose Sora over Sasuke! How was that even possible?

Sasuke took in a deep breath and forced him to calm down. His mind drifted to Kairi, the way her red hair swayed with each step. The way she rolled her pencil in her fingers when she was thinking on a test. How she quietly hummed her favorite song when she read. The little heart shaped birthmark on her neck that would sometimes peak from beneath her hair. Her smile.

He needed to be with Kairi. He didn't need to beat Sora, he just needed… a strategy.

* * *

_Three little girls sat in at a coffee table working on something. They all looked alike, down to the color of their red hair._

_ "I'm done," one of them held up her work. Five seashells were sown together to make a star._

_ "How'd finish first Nami?" One them asked in surprise._

_ "I like making things Xion," Namine said, before looking at the last one, "Hey Kairi you're almost done too."_

_ Kairi nodded as she sowed on the last shell._

*Buzz*

Kairi's eyes sluggishly opened. She turned to her side to see her phone was vibrating. She picked it up and looked at the text. It was for Sora.

_Happy Saturday, Kairi! _

Kairi smiled at her boyfriend's text. She also noticed that it was almost noon. Now was a good as time as any to get up. First things first, getting teeth brushed.

Kairi got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She could hear the spray of the shower running and she saw Namine in front of one of the sinks, touching up her roots with hair dye.

It must had been dye day. Where Xion and Namine touched up their roots, which meant the one in the shower was Xion. Her sisters decided to dye their hair in middle school. It was easier for people to tell them apart if they died their hair.

Namine liked to be blonde, because it made her feel artsy. Xion liked to be brunette because it made her feel strong. Kairi was the only one who kept her hair in her natural color.

Kairi brushed her teeth, then she brushed her hair. She noticed in the mirror her birthmark. One of the few things that helped set her apart from her sisters. The heart shaped birthmark on her neck. Before Xion and Namine started coloring their hair, Kairi kept her hair short, so people would see her birthmark and know it was her.

When they started dying their hair. Kairi started to grow hers out. She liked it. It felt like her.

Since it was the weekend, Kairi didn't have to wear her school uniform. Instead she wore her favorite pink dress. The one with the white straps and zippers. Along with her lilac shoes and wrapping the laces around her ankles like ballet slippers.

Kairi loved wearing whatever she wanted. Then again so did everyone else. When she dressed like this she felt a little rebellious, not the sweet, polite, oldest daughter of the mayor. She started to go down stairs, wondering what she was going to do that Saturday. Maybe she could go see a movie, or she could go hang out with Sora, her boyfriend.

She smiled, she had a boyfriend. It was Sora. She could still hardly believe it. He was sweet, kind, brave, and he would always be there for her. Kairi felt so lucky.

A knock at the door pulled her from her train of thought. Who could that be? Deciding to answer it, she opened the door.

Sasuke stood on the doormat. He saw Kairi and smirked.

Kairi quickly closed the door. Did she really just answer the door, and Sasuke was there? She opened the door again to confirm. Blue shirt, black jacket, worn out blue jeans, black sneakers. Hands in pockets, attitude and all. Yep, it was Sasuke. Confirmation was clear, so Kairi slammed the door in his face again.

"Xion!" Kairi called up the stairs.

"What?" Xion called back.

"Sasuke, is at the door!"

"What?" Xion almost shrieked.

"What's all the noise?" Kairi's father entered the hall and there was another knock at the door. He went to the door to answer.

"Dad wait-…" Kairi tried to stop him, but it was too late. He opened the door to reveal… Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father.

"Ah Fugaku," Kairi's father greeted, "You're just in time."

The police chief entered the house, followed by Sasuke; so Kairi wasn't going crazy.

"Kairi," Fugaku noticed the red head, "Is there a reason you slammed the door on my son twice?"

"Kairi you did what?" Her dad asked.

"Um… I didn't know that…"

"Sasuke!" Xion suddenly appeared at the bottom of the steps, black dress on, wooden sword in hand, "How dare you trespass into my home?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he didn't even react much. He just watched the seething Xion.

"I am the guardian of this family!" Xion rushed forward ready to attack Sasuke.

"Xion!" Until her father's voice stopped her. Then the father grabbed both girls and dragged them to the living room. After a ten-minute lecture about how to properly greet guests they were dragged back to the hall way, "I am so sorry for how my girls behaved. Xion, Kairi."

The two sisters in question, forced themselves to bow, "We're so sorry for how we acted," they said in unison.

"It's alright," Fugaku said, before looking at his son, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke simply shrugged, "I don't care."

"And to show we're all getting along, you two are going to spend the afternoon with all of us," the mayor said. Kairi and Xion looked at him in shock.

"What?" Xion asked.

"But dad-…"

"No buts," their father commanded, "Now Xion, put your wooden sword away and join us in the living room." The mayor and police chief went on ahead to the living room to discuss business.

Xion glared at Sasuke, but stomped upstairs to put her weapon away. Forcing Kairi to stand in the hall with him alone. A pregnant silence fell over them.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi gritted out.

"My dad said he had a meeting with your dad," Sasuke shrugged, "So I asked if I could come."

"Why the sudden interest in politics?" Kairi nearly snapped.

"I'm not obliged to answer," Sasuke said coolly. Kairi suppressed the urge to scream at him. It was probably what he wanted anyway. To make her lose control as some sick revenge at her rejecting him.

"Let's just get this over with," Kairi grunted as she stormed into the living room. Sasuke slightly smirking as he followed her.

Kairi was forced to sit next to Sasuke for the duration of the meeting. Xion attempted to do something when she finally joined them, but she was forced to sit in one of their chairs. Thankfully Sasuke didn't do anything. He looked just as bored as she was during the whole meeting. Kairi pulled out her phone and started to play an app game, if she was forced to sit through one of her dad's meetings she might as well try to pass the time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke looking at her.

She shot him a glare and turned her body away and moved her screen out of his sight. Suddenly a text from Xion popped up. She looked across the coffee table see Xion holding her phone. Kairi read the message.

_Hang tight. Help is on the way._

What was she planning?

"Dad," Namine appeared in the living room.

"What is it Namine?"

"I have tough assignment due for class and it's really hard," she looked at Kairi, "Can Kairi help?"

Kairi's eyes widened. Xion must have texted Namine for help. Kairi looked at her father, _please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"Alright, Kairi you're excused."

If Kairi could, she'd jump up and down in joy, but she was trying to get out of trouble, so she just politely thanked her father and walked out of the room with Namine. But not before she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke while no one was looking.

Namine really did need help with an assignment, so Kairi helped her out. It was the least she could do, since she got her out of that situation. When they were done, Kairi flopped onto Namine's bed with a groan.

"Why is Sasuke going through all this?" Namine asked.

"I don't know," Kairi whined, "I don't understand the mind of Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Maybe he's still trying to get you to go out with him?"

"By coming to my home uninvited?" Kairi asked, "I doubt he's that oblivious to social behavior."

"He came here with his dad, and sometimes he comes here with Itachi," Namine reminded, "I guess he technically was invited."

Kairi just pouted.

"Why don't you just leave the house for the day and go hang out with Selphie or Olette?" Namine suggested.

"I'm on thin ice with dad, remember? If I leave right after I help you, I'm as good as grounded. Kairi turned on her side and noticed something on Namine's nightstand. She sat up to get a better look. It was the seashell charm Namine made.

"You still have yours?" Kairi asked. Namine looked at what Kairi was talking about.

"Yeah, I kept it in a special box under my bed," Namine got up and picked it up, "Sometimes, when I'm stumped or going through an artistic block; I pull it out and look at it. It makes me think of grandma."

Kairi looked down. Their grandma was sweet loving woman. They would visit her during the summer. They would sit and make things. She told them wonderful stories. She was the closest thing to a mother the triplets had. However, those visits ended when their grandmother died.

Kairi got up from the bed, "I'm gonna get a drink. You want something?"

"No thanks."

Kairi went to the kitchen and got a soda, before leaving, she noticed one of the pictures hanging on the wall. She stopped to look at it. It was a picture of their grandma.

She was small, wearing a blue dress, gray hair in a bun. She was smiling warmly. That's how Kairi would always remember her, kind and loving.

"What are you looking at?"

Kairi almost jumped at the voice. She turned to see Sasuke entering her kitchen. Kairi frowned, she had just almost forgotten he was in her house. How did he keep sneaking up on her? Was he some kind of ninja? Sasuke walked in her direction and looked at the picture she was looking.

"Who's that?"

Kairi just clicked open her soda and took a drink, "I'm not obliged to say."

Sasuke just went, "Hn."

Man, he was annoying. She wanted to take her soda and… No, no, he was not worth any stupid shenanigan. Whatever he wanted; she didn't care.

"Why are you in our kitchen and not sitting through our dad's meeting?"

"I was thirsty," Sasuke said, "I'm actually allowed to get up because, I wasn't the one who attacked a guest and slammed a door in someone's face."

Kairi scowled, "I didn't know you'd come with your dad, but I'm not apologizing."

"I wasn't asking for one," Sasuke said, "But I do want to ask you something?"

Kairi wanted to tell him off and leave. She didn't exactly feel comfortable being alone in a room with Sasuke. However, she felt that if she tried he would keep trying to talk to her. Whether it was at home or school. Maybe she could end this and move on. Besides if he did try something, Kairi was good at screaming, and Xion had the ears of a bat, eyes of a hawk, strength of a lion, and the anger of a rabid chihuahua; Kairi was positive Xion could save her.

"Fine, what is your question?" Kairi said.

"Why are you going out with Sora?"

"I don't see how that's your business," Kairi said, "but if you must know. He's kind, he's funny, and he's always there for me."

"Hn."

"And he actually cares for me," Kairi looked at Sasuke, "You don't even like me. Do you?"

Kairi swore his eyes widened, just slightly, "Why would you think that?"

Kairi felt irritation rise in her, "One: you never spoke a word to me unless it was class related. Two: you don't take any of the girls who like you seriously. You reject them, harshly. Three: You made it clear you like being alone. So, adding all that up, I have an extremely hard time thinking you're serious about having a girlfriend, let alone liking someone, let alone me."

"And Sora is serious?"

"He proves that every day."

"So, do you like him, or is it just safe for you to be with him?"

That question threw Kairi for a loop, it made her think and… wait, no he was just trying to confuse. She looked him dead in the eye, "I like Sora!"

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes, "I find it hard to believe anyone would like that loser."

That was it! Then next thing Sasuke knew, Soda was splashed all over him.

"Well I guess you don't want to hang out with a loser's girlfriend then. Kairi then threw the can away and stormed out of the kitchen leaving a surprised Sasuke.

Kairi went to her room and flopped onto the bed. She couldn't believe she did that. She never threw soda on people, even if they did deserve it. What was wrong with her. Odds were Sasuke was going to tell her dad and get her in more trouble, to make her suffer.

So, Kairi waited anxiously. She waited, she waited, and waited. For her dad to shout at her to come down and force her to apologize to Sasuke. But he didn't.

It wasn't until she heard a car door closing outside, did she get up and look. She saw the Uchiha's car pulling out of the driveway and drove away. Confused, Kairi went down stairs where Xion was playing with her phone, "Good news, Sasuke's gone."

"Did… anything happen?"

"Nothing much, dad and his dad talked about boring stuff. Although, Sasuke spill soda on himself. That was funny."

"You saw that?" Kairi asked.

"Well, no, he went to the kitchen with a soda stain on his shirt. He said he dropped a soda, thought he waited long enough, but apparently didn't. I would have just put it back and got another."

Kairi was confused, but since it looked like she was safe, she decided to go back to her room.

Why did Sasuke cover for her this time? Was he trying to win her over? Who cares? She got a boyfriend, and his name was Sora.

_So, do you like him, or is it just safe for you to be with him?_

What kind of stupid question was that? Of course she liked him. He was always there for her and he'd always would be there for her… Okay that did sound safe, but what was wrong with safe? Now it sounded like she was making up an excuse for not liking Sora. She had feelings for him.

And she felt absolutely nothing for Sasuke!

Absolutely nothing!

**In the immortal words of Glosseryk of Terms, "Nature is like a runaway dump truck. Hot, fast, and full of garbage. Nature cannot be stopped. That is all!"**

**My author soul compels me to write this. Also, I updated chapter 1. I felt like it didn't come out right.**


End file.
